Mi Vida
by fabian.inostroza.507
Summary: No se trata de ninguna serie solo de mi vida y las aventuras y cosas que he vivido .


**Buenos días ...tardes o noches da igual , bueno amigos este es mi primer fanfic en realidad y pues he decidido crear una historia que se trate más de mi vida , espero les guste , bueno sin más que agregar los dejo .**

* * *

Mi Vida " Prologo " :

Hola amigos , me llamo Fabián Reyes Inostroza , alumno de 7° Básico , a vista de muchos soy un chico nada diferente de los demás y un alumno más en el montón , bueno la verdad es que nunca me gusto mostrar mis verdaderas facetas o sentimientos ante los demás por culpa de una inseguridad la cual genero en mi una terrible mascara que oculta mis sentimientos y hasta hoy no me la he podido quitar ... bueno en fin eso lo diré mas adelante ...verán en mi curso somos 37 : Bastián Martinez , Diego Melendez ,Diego mujica , Ignacio Molina , Matias Venegas , Martín Ponce , Martín Aguilera , Manuel Gonzales , Benjamín Gonzales , Matias Morales , Alonso Vasquez , Victor Patiño , Emilio Mora , Vicente Herrera , Dhamary zapata , Ana Silva , Daniela Silva , Pola Silva , Rayen Morales , Antonella Pascualetti , Lisette Reyes , Paz Torres , Maria Ignacia , Camila Verdugo , Camila Espinoza , Constanza Arenas , Carola Bustos , Dafne Videla , Catalina Gonzales , Renata de la Fuente , Maria de la Torre , Danea Espinoza , Natalia Barahona , Etc .

Somos considerados el mejor curso del colegio en muchos aspectos , además de ser los mejores para la talla y yo muy honradamente soy uno de esos , nos divertimos mucho en nuestro colegio , el Colegio Ecológico Paine .

Las clases allá son normales y divertidas por la razón de que los profesores nos explican y se ríen con nosotros , para mi es agradable allá ...aunque el problema es que muchas veces mis compañeros hacen cosas que no son de mi agrado , una de las cosas es traicionar a alguien de manera cruel , pero aun así las logro superar con una sonrisa o con diversión , cosa que no tarda en venir .

Naturalmente me las paso jugando a la pelota con mi mejor amigo Bastián martinez , un chico de pelo negro y popular en el colegio . Mientras nos reímos de los malos tiros que dan unos niños menores a nosotros , siempre cuando voy a golpear el balón todos se alejan ya que saben la fuerza que tengo en el pie y que quizá pueda hacer trizas a alguien , no literalmente .

Mis compañeras unas chicas muy chismosas y buenas para pelar a las personas son buenas conmigo y muy amigables aunque cuando las molestas ...la cosa torna un giro de 180° jejeje , con mi amigos es todo lo contrario siempre nos tratamos de la misma forma y siempre haciéndonos bromas y molestándonos unos a otros , lo mas chistoso de todo es cuando jugamos a los pelotazos , un juego que consiste en lanzarnos la pelota con el pie con toda nuestra fuerza o agregándole un poco de fuerza y lanzársela a alguna persona , me rió mucho con este juego al ver como se golpean unos a otros o cuando no le achuntan al balón por reírse tanto .

Nuestra Profesora Jefe , Analuisa Moralez es muy simpática y buena onda , además de ser la que mejor nos comprende y ser casi como una psicóloga al ayudarnos a resolver nuestros problemas , aun recuerdo cuando todos se preocuparon por mi cuando me aleje de todos en el camping de paseo de fin de año el 2013 , ahí me aleje de todos por unas razones que no podía callar , ella y muchos mas me preguntaron que me tenia de esa forma y mentí diciendo que al comer mucho me dolía el estomago además de que me gustaba caminar en la noche ...aunque la razón no era esa y el único que se dio cuenta verdaderamente fue mi amigo Bastián ...el me pregunto lo que me pasaba y yo con dificultad le conté soltando lágrimas y sacando todo lo que llevaba adentro , al terminar de relatar lo que conté note como el también lloraba y desde ahicomprendí que mis lágrimas no estaban solas ya que alguien mas las compartía conmigo y me ayudaba a sacar ese dolor que durante 12 años me torturaba y me sigue torturando .

En conclusión ..mi vida es buena y mala equilibrada en una balanza de dolor , tristeza , felicidad y alegría , en si es como el yin yang pero con otros temas los cuales forman esa balanza totalmente equilibrada y que muchas veces se inclina a favor de la tristeza y que me hace pensar ¿ porque ? ...¿ porque tuve que nacer y ser de esta forma ? ...pero siempre tengo el presentimiento de que es porque ..soy el único que puede cargar con estas cosas y que además ...al crecer y ser adulto ...voy hacer cosas grandes ...algo bueno me tiene el futuro ..que tal si lo averiguamos juntos ...ayúdame a averiguarlo .

Nota del autor :

¿ Que les pareció la introducción y resumen de mi vida ? , en los próximos capítulos contare lo que paso en mi día así que se mantendrán entretenidos ya que siempre se me ocurre alguna tontera que hacer .

Nos vemos ! 


End file.
